United Nation Space Command Defence Force (CF001)
overview THe United Nation Space Command Defence Force is the fighting force of the UEG present in every single colonies of the UEG. It strength is numbered around 3.2 billions soldiers from the unsc marines corps, the unsc army, the unsc special force, the unsc spartan force and the unsc air force. UNSC Marines Corps UNSC Army UNSC Special Force UNSC Spartan Force UNSC Air Force UNSC Navy Equipment The UNSCDF use a great variety of equipment amount them the MA series, the BR series and the DMR series are the most well know. Each of the branch of the UNSCDF have it own version of the different series. Each of the weapon fitting a particular role. The UNSCDF share for all it branch the ground motorized equipment. For example the Scorpion, the Mammoth and the Warthog are used by all branch but the air force which is dedicated to air warfare and often work with the UNSC Navy. Ground mechanized assets The mechanized unit of the UNSC include the following Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy The Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy is the UNSC heavy weapon platform. It is designed to match the covenant scarab. Slow but heavily armed with an MAC gun and a set of 2 rocket pod used for self defence and for direct attack of ground and air vehicles. It is used to enforce frontline in large scale engagement. A single shoot of it MAC gun can blown trough an scarab armour. It is however useless in urban situation. It carry a platoon of troop and 3 warthogs or a cougar LAR. AC-325 Eagle Ground support Vehicle The AC325 Eagle Heavy Ground Support Vehicle is a Heavy Ground Support Vehicle. It is the Aerial equivalent of the Mammoth. Designed for frontal combat it used a heavily upgraded AC-220 Frame. It is equipped with 2 Quad linked 50mm gun a 2 set of anti vehicular missile batteries and 6 vertical missile launcher. It can engage vehicles like an scarab or the newly designed Linch of the Covenant Remnant. Cougar Light Assault Vehicle The Cougar Light Assault Vehicle designed for troop transport reconnaissance and direct engagement. Fast and perfect for urban combat, it is equipped with an twin linked 30mm gun and a coaxial LMG. It is able to carry 10 troopers. HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System TheHRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System Is an newly designed equipment. Equipped with an anti material machine gun and 6 missiles pod it is designed for fast urban/front line engagement. Equipped with a shield generator it is operated by a single person. It can engage air and ground target. M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle Used since a century the M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle Warthog is the designated LRV of the UNSC. Small and fast, it can easily take down basically everything depending of it weapon configuration. It can be equipped with an 2 barrelled gatling gun, a double missiles pod or a small mac cannon. It can also ferry a group of three troops. Scorpion Main Battle Tank The Scorpion Main Battle Tank is the primary bbattle tank of the UNSC. Equiped with a 90mm smoothbore canon and a coaxial Machine Gun it is operated by en equipage of 2. extremly versatile it is able to engage ground and Air target. It is perfect for urban situation and large scale engagement. Grizzly Heavy Assault Tank The Grizzly Heavy Assault Tank is an tank purposed to be paired with the scorpion. Equipped with a oversized 120mm smoothbore canon it is designed to engage heavy tonnage vehicle a single shoot of it canon can blow trough an scarab amour and do critical damage and can disable the Scarab in under 3 well placed shoot. Air/Space combat asset